mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Haiko Moon
History: Haiko was born with a facial deformity where the right side of her face was covered in feathers. She cruelly picked on by other children and had her feathers pulled on constantly. This drove her into a depression from a very young age, which developed into a serious case of mental instability and suicidal tendencies. To try and help her, her parents helped her to become a singer. Despite her best efforts, she always sounded flat and depressed when singing. However, her parents decided to use that to help her vent her depression into songs. Haiko grew notorious for her depressive and oftenly scary songs. They were almost always about death and other emotionally distressful topics. There were rarely any happy songs, and when there were, she was scrutinized for not mustering a happier tone. She also was never able to get any supply of Spirit Energy, as men were always turned off by her deformity. Even rape was utter failure as she couldn't even get men to become erect. This drove her into an unhealthy spiral of self-destruction. She would cause injury upon herself and drink heavily. One day, while drunk at the edge of a lake, she was greated by a monster from another dimension named Red. Little did she know, or even care, that she met an extraordinarily powerful Kaiju, capable of easily overthrowing the Demon Lord. She didn't notice this fact though, or even care if she did notice. She bickered with Red drunkenly, calling her an ugly fuck when the Kaiju knocked her bottle of alcohol way. She then ended up falling into Red, bursting into tears out of her own self-hatred. After the flow of tears ended, Haiko became immediately attached to Red, even getting a blind Arachne to make red some clothes, seeing as Red was now naked and in a feminine body. However, when Red refused to even try to understand Haiko's need for sex as a Mamono, she spiraled out and ate a bunch of deadly nightshade and poisoned herself, dying. The Arachne ended up fitting Red into her new clothes by herself and and heading home alone. Of course, the Arachne had no idea that Haiko had killed herself. Haiko then awoke after a Mysterious Man revived her. She had an unbarable craving to kill everyone that had wronged her, this craving sent her spiraling out of control as she escaped from her room and went on a slaughter spree before being executed. She then was revived again by the Mysterious Man, only this time, her desire to kill was quelled by her new desire to stay alive and not get caught killing. She quickly became an expert murderer, never leaving a shread of evidence behind, not even a feather. During the final deed of the kill, Haiko's thoughts would drift to Red, wondering if she would approve of Haiko's new self. Her thoughts of Red eventually extended to other times as well until all she thought about was finding Red and seeking her approval. She actively began searching for the Kaiju, desiring to be at her side. During the clean-up of a kill at an abandoned millhouse, Haiko was interrupted by a Salamander named Lily. There was a brief scuffle before Lily escaped the structure. Haiko gave chase and stopped her, but held her hostilities back. After a discussion in the middle of a storm, Haiko tried to share a connection with Lily through a kind gesture by opening an umbrella over the Salamander, but she still couldn't feel anything. The two went their separate ways afterwards. While burying a body, Haiko was approached by Red. However, despite her obsession with Red, she found the woman to mean almost nothing to her. However, she did take Red under her wing and roped her into joining her musical group as a dancer. She also decided to make Red her "partner" in the eyes of her fans, which many of said fans found to be rather distasteful, given Red's grotesque appearance. However, Haiko cared not for her fans or their opinions. While also getting a new dancer, Haiko also provided Red with help to find Godzilla. However, Haiko would not help Red to fight her, knowing that getting overly involved would just get her and her group killed, and there were still so many people Haiko wanted to kill. Category:Characters